Petunia's Major Problem With Life
by Darbanana
Summary: Petunia Evans is jealous of Lily being a witch, when she gets a letter to go to Hogwarts how far will she go to be considered better than her sister?


DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling is the Harry Potter universe's creator, not me. Everything belongs to her.  
  
A/N: My other fic will be finished, but this one needed to be written or my characters would be even more inconsistent than they already are. It will be pretty short, and then I'll go back to my other one. Finally, everyone said I was crazy about Ms. Figg having to do with magic, so go ahead, I'm crazy, but this plot needs to be written, send a flame, send a review, please?  
  
Petunia Dursley woke up from fitful dreams. She had locked her memories away and almost forgotten them, until her stupid sister and her lover got themselves blown up and their boy came to live with her perfectly non-magic family. Even then she was too afraid of her past to dwell on it, but after her dreams the memories came flooding back.  
  
A/N: this is a flashback/remembering thing, if you didn't notice  
  
"Lily! You got a letter," her mom said.  
  
"A letter? For me?" eleven-year old Lily's bright green eyes glowed, but got brighter as she read the letter. "It says I'm a... a witch. I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'll learn magic and everything..."  
  
Nine-year old Petunia felt the beginning of the jealous pangs she would be feeling until three years later.  
  
"Here's your Hogwarts letter, Lily. Wait, there's two of them. One for Petunia!" her mom said.  
  
Petunia read her letter quickly. She was going to Hogwarts with Lily this year. That letter was the beginning of the delirious excitement that would follow. Petunia hardly remembered her journey to Hogwarts castle, the sorting, however, she clearly remembered it.  
  
"Evans, Petunia," a witch she would soon learn was Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Petunia trembled as she walked forward, putting the torn sorting hat over her two blonde braids.  
  
"Fascinating," a little voice in her ear said. "You want to please your family, be better than your sister, but be your own person. I would put you in Slytherin, but you're not quite cunning and willing to sacrifice even your soul to achieve your ends. You'd be much happier in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Swaying slightly from nerves Petunia went over to sit at the table she had spotted Lily at.  
  
"This your sister, Evans?" a boy with messy black hair said.  
  
"This is Petunia, my little sister," Lily explained.  
  
"She'll have to pull the welcoming stunt if she wants to be called Petunia. You certainly didn't, Evans," he emphasized the last word.  
  
"No you don't. I can't believe you, Potter. Picking on first years. I shudder to think of your attitude when you're a seventh year," Lily replied.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," the boy called Potter replied.  
"James. Excellent, I see we're going to have an initiation tonight?" a boy with straight black hair, who was just beginning to show his beauty, said.  
  
"If the young beauty is willing to be accepted into Gryffindor, I wouldn't be surprised if she chickened out like her sister," James Potter said.  
  
Petunia burned with a desire to be better than Lily, to be accepted, with an eager nod at James and his friend she went back to eating.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, and thoroughly lost in the passages, Lily faced two fourth years with equally evil grins on their faces.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Petunia Evans, I am James Potter..."  
  
"...and I am Sirius Black. We'll be taking care of your initiation into Gryffindor."  
  
"Are you willing to be loyal to Gryffindor, gain house points, and never even think of cheering for Slytherin in Quidditch?"  
  
"Y-y-ye-ye-yes," Petunia stammered out.  
  
"Here is your assignment. Play pranks on Severus Snape, you will need to continue playing pranks until you get 50 prank points. Prank points will be given based on humiliation of the prank and your discreetness of playing them. Up to 12 points can be awarded per prank," James said.  
  
"I will begin planning tonight," a young, trusting Petunia replied.  
Petunia shuddered as her memory replied itself in her head, if only she had listened to Lily. If only she had stopped to think after the visits with McGonagall, then with Dumbledore. His final warning replayed itself for her.  
  
"Petunia Evans. Pranks are all find and dandy, but if you do anything to even begin to endanger young Mr. Snape's health, or you humiliate him, you will force me to expel you from Hogwarts," Dumbledore had said.  
  
Petunia had been headstrong and never listened to him, she was only 10 prank points from acceptance. It would take a major humiliation, along with potential danger to Snape to get the final points. One day he found himself in the lake, his skin turning an unsightly purple and orange, which clashed rather horrible, whenever he got wet. There was also the minor problem of him being unable to swim.  
  
Petunia had been proud. This was her best prank, other than putting a common bucking charm on his broomstick. When Sirius announced it was worth 11 prank points, she had practically beamed. Finally, only a month into her magic education, and she was already better than her sister. Perhaps it was that thought that brought her doom down on her, or maybe it had been inevitable, but whatever it was, McGonagall had seen her.  
  
"Miss Evans. I regret having to expel you, but you have pushed it beyond all limits, you have been warned repeatedly. Your parents have been notified and you will be expected to be at the Hogwarts gates in one hour for your journey home," Dumbledore had quietly informed her, breaking her wand in two, causing her to burst into tears.  
  
Petunia found her belongings packed, by house elves no doubt, and was at the gates exactly seventeen minutes early. The return journey was painful, but she convinced herself that magic was for freaks, and she was being normal. Her parents had been obviously disappointed, so all their hopes and pride went with Lily.  
  
Lily was furious at James for allowing her sister to be expelled, it ruined what relationship they had and Petunia never heard how James convinced her to go anywhere near him.  
  
She had married a boy the least like the mischievous, happy James Potter as she could find. His name was Vernon Dursley and he was the director for a firm, Grunnings, they made drills. They had a son, named his Dudley, and came to think he was the most perfect boy alive by the time he was fourteen seconds old. She fell into Muggle lifestyle and was quite happily ignoring magic  
  
It wasn't until Petunia woke up to find a thin, black-haired boy on her doorstep that she was forced to remember some about her brief stay in the magical world. The letter left by Dumbledore was what caused it all.  
  
"My Dear Petunia,  
  
As you probably remember, your sister Lily married James Potter. Tonight Lord Voldemort killed them both, leaving their son, Harry, alive, but with a scar on his forehead from the curse that almost killed him. He lived because Lily died to save him, and he will be certainly killed if not protected magically. The only spell strong enough to save him requires him to live in the house where the blood of his mother lives. You, being her only relative, must consider my offer.  
  
I would be able to get you back into the magic world, you could work magic, buy a wand, legally. You, however, would have to harbor young Harry James Potter until he graduates from Hogwarts, and after that, whenever he needs shelter. Taking him in will save his life and give you the chance to restart yours. Turning him out will be forfeiting your chance to return to us.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
True to his world, Harry had been taken to Hogwarts. Petunia had stopped Vernon from throwing him out before his fifth year, but was unsure if she would be able to return to the world that she had fallen in love with, but shunned since she was eleven years old.  
  
Her only choice was to keep her chance alive, to harbor her sister's boy over the summer. Finally, her memories ending in the present, Petunia fell back asleep, into the blissful ignorance of all the confusion live causes. 


End file.
